The present invention relates to a recording operation preventive device of a tape recorder in which a plurality of cassette tapes can be loaded in a pile.
A tape recorder has been developed in which two cassette tapes can be coaxially loaded in a pile and driven independently or simultaneously by one capstan.
In such a tape recorder, the recording function is provided only for the second cassette tape and not for the first cassette tape. However, a recording button provided for the second cassette tape can be operated even when the first cassette tape with no recording function is being driven. In the light of operationability, it is unnatural or unreasonable that the recording button is operable when it is not necessary for actual operation. This unnaturalness seriously damages the value of the recorder.